Nick Fury (English)
Nicholas Joseph "Nick" Fury, better known Nick Fury is a fictional character of Marvel Comics. Created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, Fury debuted in the first issue of the American comic Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos (May 1963). It was an adventure based on World War II in which Sergeant Fury led an elite unit during a battle of that international conflict. Powers, skills and equipment According to the comics, the aging of Nick Fury has been slowed to a large extent by the Infinite Formula, a serum created by Dr. Berthold Sternberg. Fury was inoculated first with serum in the 1940s. Fury took the serum annually for many years. Originally Fury had to take the formula annually or the effects would be the reverse, allowing his body to reach its actual chronological age. Nick Fury is represented as an active athletic man despite his advanced chronological age, although sometimes the writers have portrayed how Fury has passed his best time despite the Infinite Formula as in the graphic novel of Fury and Wolverine. From the arc of the story "Original Sin", it is revealed that at some point the Infinite Formula stopped working for him and Fury has only tried to stop aging by using LMDS. Fury's injured left eye, although initially minimally affected by a grenade explosion during World War II, resulted in a 95% loss of vision in this eye. Despite some observations to the contrary, Fury has not had his eye removed, nor bionically improved, and he simply covers it with a cosmetic eye patch to avoid the distortion of depth perception. He has explained that when he needs to disguise himself, he only has to remove the eye patch, put on a contact lens and darken his hair, since everyone usually looks for a man with only one eye. Fury is an expert in unarmed combat and armed with experience, he was a heavyweight boxer in the army (during World War II), and is black belt in Taekwondo and a brown belt in Jiu Jitsu. He has further refined his unarmed combat skills sparring with Captain America. The character is a combat veteran of three wars, World War II, the Korean War and the Vietnam conflict, as well as "adviser" to numerous military missions and clandestine operations ("a dozen conflicts you've never heard of of the"). He is trained as a parachutist, forest ranger, expert demolition expert, vehicle specialist (including aircraft and maritime vessels) and a green beret. Fury has access to a wide variety of equipment and weapons designed by SHIELD technicians. Wear a SHIELD uniform made of 9-ply Kevlar (capable of withstanding ballistic impact up to .45 caliber bullets) and a Beta cloth (type C), a fire-resistant material, which has an ignition temperature of 1700 ° F (930 OD). Fury uses several types of firearms, including a 0.15 gauge needle gun, a government problem 0.45 automatic caliber, a captured German Luger in 9mm Parabellum, a modified semi-automatic Walther PPK in 9mm Parabellum, and the Ingram MAC -10 pistol machine in .45 ACP.